The invention relates to an automatic stopping device for a tape recorder, movie camera or similar instrument which can be used to stop the operation of the instrument automatically upon completion of a take-up operation of a tape or a film.
An automatic stopping device for tape recorder or the like is known which is integrally assembled into and operated by the inertia of a flywheel, which represents an essential part of a rotating system. By way of example, Japanese Patent Application No. 3801/1975 discloses such device which comprises a pair of ring-shaped magnets, spring anchoring ring, detection wheel, coiled spring, release ring and roller, all received in a recess formed in a flywheel and covered with a top cover. These components are arranged such that the release ring is disposed for vertical movement within the recess and is provided with a kicker which is disposed to project out of or into the top cover so that the release lever can be actuated to achieve an automatic stop when the kicker projects axially of a capstan shaft. This requires a sufficient stroke for the vertical movement of the release ring to the kicker, but the stroke is limited in order to prevent an increased height of the flywheel. A limited stroke requires an increased accuracy in the machining of the release lever. In addition, the axial movement alone is insufficient, and must be accompanied by a movement in the peripheral direction, resulting in an increased number of parts to satisfy the requirements and in a complex arrangement.